An Unpleasant Visit
by Minnesota Fireball Wolf
Summary: AU. Zoro has to visit the demon underworld but the trip doesn't go as smoothly as he'd like. There is some ZoroxSanji but its more rivalry based. Rated T for swearing and mentions of blood.


**So this is my one piece rewrite of my English homework so I hope you enjoy it!**

The portal in front of Zoro swirled angrily as it showed a fiery underground cavern. He looked in disgust at the portal that displayed the world he loathed. He glared at the fire framed entrance willing it to go away. No such luck. 'I might as well get this over with,' Zoro sighed. He took a step and was instantly sucked through to the other side, the Demon Realm.

A guard stood on the other side and impatiently motioned for me to follow him. He was tall and lithe and didn't really look like he could do much damage. He had blonde hair and a bright blue eye shone under an oddly curly eyebrow. "Do you purposely curl your eyebrows like that princess?" Zoro teased.

"Do you purposely dye your hair that shade of green, shitty bastard?"

"Jeez curly-cue, there's no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up you stupid moss head, and keep up or I'll leave you behind," the guard stormed off and Zoro followed. He was glad because he really didn't want to get lost down here, not that he'd ever admit it.

The tunnel was brightly lit by large fiery torches that adorned the red and brown earthen walls. The path was lined with shallow moats filled with lava, and small waterfalls of lava poured into them. The air was sickeningly hot; I guessed the temperature to be well over one hundred degrees. The unmistakable scent of fire and brimstone with a hint of charred flesh filled my nose threatening to suffocate me. 'Good thing I'm not a normal human or I would be dead already.'

They walked through the main tunnel passing many side tunnels and the occasional demon who would stop and stare (more like glare) before quickly disappearing into a side tunnel to spread the news of the outsider. They passed a night tunnel entrance and as Zoro peered inside he sensed something staring back ready to pounce. He was glad we didn't have to use them. The night tunnels are a separate tunnel system that is completely pitch black inside, and in some of the areas the temperature stays below zero the majority of the time. Also, he knew that if they foolishly stepped into one of them, they would instantly be attacked by the hordes of demons within. Not that he wasn't up for a good fight, but it would be a waste of time and energy.

They came to a deep chasm that stretched for miles with a sturdy stone bridge as the only means of crossing. Zoro looked down at the lava swirling below thinking that if he got attacked later, it would be an awesome place to dispose of enemies. The guard paused before we got to the other side and turned to me, "Once we cross over this bridge I can't guarantee your safety," he spat.

Zoro scoffed, "Whatever. I don't need you to protect me, Princess."

"You bastard! I don't want to protect your shitty moss-ass in the first place! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ordered to!"

"Calm down curly-cue."

"IT'S SANJI! NOT PRICESS OR CURLY-CUE!"

"Zoro. Nice to meet you," he grinned.

"Stupid Marimo bastard," he muttered. "Just follow me," and he stormed off into the tunnel with Zoro close on his tail.

The new tunnel looked exactly the same as the other except for the fact that demons of every race were crowded along both walls. Some resemble animals while others had human like appearances, but just about every single living thing on earth was represented in demonic form somewhere in this tunnel. Despite their differences they all had one thing in common: none of them wanted Zoro there. The tension was high as Sanji and Zoro walked down the demon made path. They hissed and growled at them, warning them that they weren't above killing, the blood stains that marred the hall and the overwhelming stench of blood and charred flesh were proof of that. Their teeth were bared and their weapons gleamed in the torch light thirsting for blood. Zoro held his head high and walked on with swords proudly hanging at his side and ignored the glares and whispers.

When they reached the fifteen foot tall doors at the end of the tunnel they found their path blocked. "Move out of the way," Sanji demanded.

"The half-breed mutt doesn't belong here," one demon spat. Zoro shot him a glare, and rested a hand threateningly on his swords. He didn't want to be in this shitty hell-hole in the first place! But Sanji held up a hand for him to relax.

"HE has demanded his presence, so I suggest you MOVE, before I kick your scrawny little ass!" Sanji threatened. The demon sneered but he and the others moved aside none the less. Sanji pulled the large ornate doors open and Zoro quickly followed him into the throne room and the doors slammed shut behind them.

The room was large enough to fit a hundred people but Zoro doubted that it was ever filled to capacity. There were no decorations and the room was almost empty minus the people and the few pieces of furniture. Guards were spaced evenly along the walls just in case something bad were to happen, and judging by the blood stains that were scattered across the room the guards weren't just there for show but 'his majesty' probably stole all the action for himself . A large black onyx chair sat on a slightly raised platform in front of the wall opposite the entrance with steps leading up to it. Its current emptiness and pristine condition hinted that it was just for show and not used often. The wall to the right held another set of ornate doors which most likely lead to his majesty's bed chamber. To the left was a large meeting table with fifteen people crowded around it. The table was covered papers and pens some that were frantically scribbling across the page. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate, and were not at all concerned with Zoro's presence.

Sanji walked over and tapped one of the men on the shoulder whispering into his ear. The man turned to look at him, rose from his seat, and started walking in Zoro's direction. Sanji took the man's seat to join in the debate leaving Zoro to fend for myself. 'Traitor.' Zoro looked at the man now standing before him, his tall muscular build and piercing golden eyes might have intimidated some but not Zoro. The man in front of him was charge of this crazy freak-show. His shoulder length ebony hair was crowned with a large hat and a smirk stretched across his pale features, "So Zoro, you finally made it here," he joked.

"Hello Mihawk," Zoro said coldly, glaring at the man.

His smirk widened and he eyes gleamed in mischief, "Aww. That's no way to speak to your father."

**XD What did you think? Please let me know! Ja ne. - Wolf**


End file.
